The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that is communicably connected to an external device.
When a hardware-based error or a software-based error has occurred in an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus no longer operates properly. In this case, the image forming apparatus may be restored to a normal state by executing a restart process for restarting the image forming apparatus. It is, however, bothersome for a user to perform an operation for restarting the image forming apparatus (such as an operation of turning on/off power to the image forming apparatus).
For this reason, conventionally, in a case where an error (a malfunction) has occurred in an image forming apparatus and there is a possibility that said error that has occurred could be corrected by restarting the image forming apparatus, the restart process is automatically executed. This saves the trouble of performing the operation for restarting the image forming apparatus.